


Sorry

by nohomostylinson



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depressing, Love, M/M, Pressure, Sad, Short Chapters, triggering?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohomostylinson/pseuds/nohomostylinson
Summary: Short chapters. All capitalization (even if seemingly incorrect) is purposeful and meant.





	1. one

"harry. hazza. hare. harold. answer me. c'mon... answer me!"

"what is it lou?"

"i'm sorry."

"that's what you always say. why should i believe you?"

"because you always do?"

"okay. I forgive you."


	2. two

"lou bear, why do you always do this to me?"

"i don't know harry, i can't help it."

"you could if you would go get some help... you know, like that therapist your mom was talking about?"

"i'm not going to therapy, harry! are you trying to say you don't love me the way i am?"

"no, no of course not, lou, i love you!"

"yeah, you say that. psh. all i hear are lies."

"louis, please don't go! lou-"


	3. three

"harry? i'm sorry about earlier."

"louis, y-you, you left me. i-i-i, i thought you were gone. you know you can't do that to me."

"i know baby and i'm so sorry. i just don't wanna have to change myself to be loved by you."

"you don't, lou! i love you no matter what."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	4. four

"oh, okay, so you don't want to have kids with me!? is that what this is about?"

"l- what? no, of course not!"

"but you don't want to have kids, right?"

"i do want to have kids!"

"oh, so just not with me?"

"louis, how is me not having sex with you equivalent to me not wanting to have kids with you?"

"do you not find me attractive anymore?"

"louis, of course i think you're attractive."

"no, you're just saying that!"


	5. Five

"i'm sorry, harry. i just felt blindsided and like you don't trust me enough to give yourself to me in that way. i thought maybe you didn't like me anymore."

"But I love you, lou. Always will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	6. six

"You know what would seal this promise more than just a hug?"

"What?"

"you letting me fuck you."

"louis! you know i don't like when you swear."

"so you really don't trust me, huh? you don't love or trust me enough to give the most personal part of yourself to me, do you?"

"w-what? no, louis, i love you!"

"then let me prove you love me."

"...okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah."


	7. seven

"harry this is like the third time you've forgotten that it's sex night! i told you, i like it when i come home to a sexy boyfriend who's ready to let his lover fuck him up."

"lou, im just not in the mood today."

"you're never in the mood! oh my God, it's a wonder I even put up with you! you're so goddamn lucky to have me, harry, and you don't even appreciate it!"

"louis..."

"don't look at me like that! you're the one who's doing wrong in this relationship, not me!"


	8. eight

"harry, I'm sorry, okay? how many times do I have to say that?"

"enough times that it takes to glue my vase back together, louis."

"harry. I'm sorry."

"you've never said you love me, louis."

"what?"

"I say it to you all the time, while you're making love to me, when you leave for work, when you facetime me at lunch, when you get home, when we go to sleep, when we wake up. but you never say it back. Why?"

"harry, you know why. I can't believe you're being so insensitive and bringing this up right now! I'm trying to apologize for God's sake!"

"okay, okay, Louis, don't get mad! I'm sorry."

"apology accepted."


	9. nine

"harry, what the hell! I come home from a stressful day of work and just want to fuck my boyfriend a few times and go to sleep but no! I'm bombarded with questions as soon as I step in the door!"

"well, i'm sorry, Lou, I just want to know how your day went!"

"well it was fucking shitty, how's that to hear?"

"im sorry to hear that."

"oh to hell with that, harry. I bet you're glad I had a shit day! I bet you had the best day, didn't you? you had over all the guys, and girls, for that matter, in the neighborhood and let them all fuck you but you won't even let me, your loving boyfriend, do it! you're such a slut!"


	10. Ten

"harry."

"Fuck off, Louis. I told you, I don't want to see you again. Even if you bring flowers to my front door."

"you never swear."

"Well I do now. Get out of my house before Dylan gets-"

"dylan?"

"Yes, Dylan."

"who's Dylan?"

"my new boyfriend."

"boyfriend? oh, no, you're mistaken, Harry. you're my fucking boyfriend. tell this Dylan that I'll cut his face off if he even tries to go near you!"

"Louis, you have no authority over me anymore. I left you. Now get out of my house before I call the cops."


	11. Eleven

"Harry, I'm so sorry about what happened last time we saw each other. How are you and Dylan?"

"we broke up."

"Oh, that's horrible. Um, look, I don't want to intrude on whatever you're doing today, I just wanted to tell you that I finally started seeing a therapist."

"oh, wow. uh, louis, that's great. im really happy for you."

"Yeah. She, uh, she gave me a prescription. For my issues, and uh, it really helps me out. So I was kind of wondering if you wanted to maybe get dinner sometime soon? Especially since Dylan is out of the picture now... Uh, let me know."

"Okay, Louis."


	12. Twelve

"I'm so happy you decided to move back in! The house has missed you."

"To be honest, I kinda missed it too."

"Aw."


	13. thirteen

"You look so hot in that uniform, H."

"Lou, stop."

"Honestly, I'm being serious. Sometimes I just wanna rip it off you and-"

"Louis, I'm at work. It was funny the first few times, but not anymore. Go home."

"Fine. You don't love me anymore, that's okay. I was just trying to show my own affection for you, but I guess you don't want it..."

"louis..."


	14. fourteen

"Aw, Louis, I love it."

"It's a promise ring. To symbolize all of those promises we made. And my promise to marry you one day. I love you, Harry."

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say that, Lou."

"What?"

"I just said I don't think I've ever heard you say that before."

"Why would you say that? Of course I love you."

"Oh, Lou, I'm not doubting that you love me it's just-"

"do you not love me? did i spend a thousand dollars on this promise ring just for half assed promises from a man who only let me fuck him once, and that was, what? three years ago?"

"louis, i love you!"

"oh sure! i'm so sure you love me! you're insane!"


	15. fifteen

"Lou?"

"Mm?"

"Have you been taking your pills?"

"What are you talking about, babe?"

"The pills for your anger stuff that your therapist gave you. Have you been taking them recently?"

"Oh, um, yeah, obviously."

"Lou... You're my husband. I can tell everything about you just by glancing at you. stop lying."

"my perscription ran out, and I thought I was better so I could deal without them so-"

"so you stopped taking the pills that would make you not scream at me?"

"why are you making such a big deal out of this, Harry? you won't even let me fuck you but I don't mention that anymore, but you bring this shit up?"

"Louis, you know I don't like it when you talk like that."

"Yeah, fuck you."


	16. sixteen

"harry. hazza. hare. harold. answer me, come on, answer!"

"what is it lou?"

"i'm sorry."

"That's what you always say. Why should I believe you?"

"because you always do."

"Louis. Stop with the mind games. You know I don't want to have sex with you because I'm asexual and just not interested in that. Plus, you stopped taking your pills! That's not okay."

"harry, I really didn't want to have to do this, but you have been getting on my last nerve ever since you moved back into the house."

"What? Louis, that was six years ago! We've been married for four years! You're insane."

"Don't you dare call me fucking insane! I am not crazy, Harry Edward Styles."

"Um, Louis."

"What? What could you possibly want from me now."

"Louis, put it down."

"Put what down?"

"Louis. louis, louis, you need to put that thing down right now."

"Or what?"

"or one of us is going to get really hurt."

"oh, too bad i'm already hurting enough. Maybe I should even it out between us, and-"


	17. seventeen

"Louis Tomlinson-Styles? Your doctor is ready for you now."

"It's just Tomlinson now."

"Oh, divorce?"

"No, I shot him."


End file.
